Honoka
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una niña pequeña de cabello rosa estaba en frente de Homura la cual se sentía extraña y luego después resulta que esa pequeña es su hija


Era una mañana cualquiera cuando Homura se había despertado y a primeras de cambio en su cama estaba una bebé de unos mínimo 10 meses, cabello rosado fuerte y ojos morados junto a su mirada inocente. Pero esa niña pelirrosa nunca la había visto, ni siquiera no recordaba haberse operado ahí abajo ni haberse fumado de la buena aunque estaba algo viable esa teoría y para más raro, ella como Madoka aún tenían sus catorce años.

En menos de nada la presencia le habló a la viajera del tiempo la cual quedó de blanco mientras la pequeña saludó a esa presencia con una sonrisa

-Ah, buenos días Homura-chan- Era Madoka que llevaba entre sus manos una cesta de ropa para echarla en la lavadora- ¿Qué pasa que tienes cara de miedo?

La pelinegra le señaló a la pequeña como si fuese algo indeseado, de hecho alguien que según a su criterio intervendría en la vida de ella y su amada estaban en su lista negra, (Sayaka y Kyubey la encabezan)

-Madoka, ¿Me puedes decir quién es esta niña?

La pelirrosa rió bajito y en menos se inclinó hacia la pequeña, la alzó poniéndola sobre sus rodillas y en menos de nada usó sus manitos mientras la pequeña seguía tan inocente como curiosa

-Mira mi amor, aquí está tu papi- Homura quedó con cara de WTF aparte de que sonó de fondo el tema de la ardilla dramática, ¿Era pequeña era su hija? No recordaba que en ningún momento haya usado condón o tener un pene, ni siquiera recordaba dárselo bien duro, no estaban casadas y apenas empezaron la secundaria.

-¿Puedo salir afuera por un momento?- Dijo y en cuestión de segundo a la salida donde en menos de nada, a unos segundos se escuchó el griterío de niño

-¡NOOO! ¡AY NO, AY NOOO! ¡QUE DESGRACIAAA!- Madoka como su pequeña hija quedaron con una gota en la frente sobretodo la pequeña ojimorada.

(…)

Homura estaba sentada y con brazos cruzados mientras la bebita estaba jugando con un oso de peluche blanco con el cual reía con entretenimiento

-Ya veo…- Miró fijamente a la pequeña pelirrosa- En resumen, cuando te despertaste esta mañana, estaba esta niña entre tú y yo en la cama.

-Sí- Aclaró la pelirrosa mayor- Ya que la longitud de onda de nuestros poderes mágicos se parecen entre sí y creo que esta niña es algo así como nuestra hija.

La pequeña gateó donde estaba "Su padre", la cual miró algo seria a la pequeña que levantó su mano con tal de alcanzar uno de sus cabellos cosa que dejó extrañada a la viajera del tiempo

-No sabes si hay una razón para que ocurriera algo así, ¿Verdad?- Su mirada clavaba sobre los carmines de su novia, su cara estaba larga mirando dando a entender que ella tenía que ver en la procreación de la criatura

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Bueno sí…- Suspiró- El otro día mientras estaba en mis deberes de diosa ya sabes, en el trabajo cuando estaba en un determinado eje temporal – Vio con una sonrisa a la pequeña que sostenía al osito de peluche- Vi a Naruto y escuché que tuvo un hijo, cuando conocí al pequeño Boruto me vino algo a la mente y por un solo momento pensé que sería genial así que esta la razón por la que esta pequeña existe

-Eso explica por qué me pediste que tuviéramos sexo usando toda nuestra todo este mes

-No debías que haberlo dicho enfrente de la niña- La ojicarmín estaba con una gota en su cabeza mientras la pequeña ojipurpura miraba de manera detenida a la viajera badass del tiempo, la cual estaba algo conmovida por esa decisión de su novia, quizás fuera por envidia o por capricho pero… Aún que fuera o no fuera por ello al menos era un motivo para dar un último detalle a su felicidad como en toda relación o familia: Una pequeña vida.

Madoka pensaba que era mejor borrar con sus poderes a la pequeña niña posiblemente por ser una carga como para Homura que para ella, juntó sus manos con las de su badass queriendo una respuesta o una sugerencia pero lo fuerte abrazo la arrasó y como extra un tierno beso conteniendo esos sentimientos

-Homura-chan…

-Tonta, ¿Cómo podría no querer a nuestra hija?- Le sonrió mientras tomaba las manos de su amada con las de ella mientras la pequeña estaba viendo la escena con toda la ternura del mundo, abrió un poco la boca cuando sus madres unieron sus bocas levantando las manos

-¿De Verdad?- Los carmines de Madoka brillaban como estrellas- Entonces, ¿Estás tomando responsabilidad?

-¿Responsabilidad? Sí, por supuesto que lo haré- Respondió sin pensárselo dos veces lo que para las dos pelirrosas era algo sorprendente, comúnmente cuando un adolescente lo arruina por su calentura obviamente tiene que ser responsable pero puede haber dos opciones en esta interrogante.

¿Tomarlo o dejarlo? Tristemente muchos jóvenes escogen esta última quizás porque no son capaces de aceptarlo, no quieren dar la cara o no les importa en absoluto… Homura lo aceptó, no era fácil ser "Un padre" pero la carga como la misión asignada siempre dejaba una que otra lección, de eso se trata a veces el transcurrir de la vida.

Madoka alzó a su pequeña hija como siempre jugando con sus manitas mientras la pequeña le sonreía, la azabache la alzó entre sus manos y de esa manera se consagró como otro personaje badass del anime destinado a ser un mejor padre (Naruto como el emo vengador y hasta Kakarotto, aprendan de Vegeta e Inuyasha o hasta de Kenshin)

-¿Lo ves pequeña? Tu papá dijo que ella asumirá la responsabilidad! ¿No es genial?

-Por cierto, Madoka- Irrumpió mientras jugaba con el oso mientras la pequeña se entretenía con él- ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para la niña?

-Oh tienes razón- Se rascó la nuca- Bueno en realidad, Homura-chan, ¡Quiero que elijas un nombre para ella!

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, quiero que lo elijas

-Bien- Una mirada fija a la pequeña y un pequeño suspiro, se puso una mano sobre el mentón mientras lo pensaba más a profundo sin saber que la pequeña la estaba imitando, luego gateó hacia su madre pidiendo una galleta a lo cual la ojicarmín le dio un pedazo… Por alguna razón a la viajera le recordaba a cierta vecina come pan, a una gata autista y como punto final, a cierta enana retrasada… Las dos primeras chicas le caían muy bien sobretodo….

-Está decidido… ¿Qué opinas de "Honoka"?

-¿Honoka? ¿Te refieres a la líder de las musas?

-Es una sílaba de cada uno de nuestros nombres aunque sí es una referencia a ellas

Madoka calló por segundos mientras murmuraba ese nombre y comenzando por el apellido de la viajera

-Honoka Akemi… -Sonrió tiernamente- Sí, ese es un muy buen nombre

Ahora se abrazaron mientras la pequeña estaba sonriendo, pareciera que sonreía comprendiendo que ambas mujeres eran las personas que la harían alguien de bien y por supuesto un alguien en la vida aparte del latido de sus corazones. Madoka como Homura contemplaban como esa nueva vida disfrutaba de esa sensación y claro se proponían con tal de hacerla feliz aunque había una interrogante

¿Qué poderes obtendría la pequeña si fuera una mahou shoujo?

Eso se dio cuando de la nada la pequeña tenía una calibre y en menos de nada Kyubey huyó como si hubiera visto un fantasma, el bebé accionó el arma y disparó una luz que hizo que el gato alien saliera en polvorosa… Pensándolo bien, ya la interrogante se respondió sola


End file.
